1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to optical modules, and particularly, to an image sensor module and a camera module including the image sensor module.
2. Description of Related Art
Image sensor modules generally include a substrate, an image sensor, and a lens holder. The image sensor is positioned on the substrate. The lens holder is also positioned on the substrate and surrounds the image sensor. A gap between the image sensor and the lens holder is becoming increasingly shorter to facilitate miniaturization of the image sensor module. As a result, edges of the image sensor are readily damaged by the lens holder when the lens holder subjects to external force and deforms.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an image sensor module and a camera module, which can overcome the limitations described.